Colony Wars The League Of Free Worlds
by Vengeance2100
Summary: Colony Wars; The League of Free Wrolds. A story that follows the game but with a little more depth and filling in of the blanks about what really happened. An up rising by the colony worlds to fight the earth opressors.
1. Default Chapter

__

Thanks go too Pysgnosis(StudioLiverpool) for making the Game Colony Wars.

Colony Wars

__

The League Of Free Worlds

__

Accessing League Of Free Worlds Database, Stand By.

Reports in order from the rise of the league to current day. Arranging reports to specifications.

Historical databank active. Begin.

Son of the League was the best pilot in the League Of Free Worlds, He joined the League before the first Major battle of the League Of Free Worlds. Diary. Begin

1st January 4756

Well I managed to get this diary for Christmas. I hope I will be able to keep a record of my days as a slave but I guess one day is the same as another for people like me living in the underground city with no sky. I have been living on this planet called morpheous for a few years now and my dream now is to see the stars for once. Living and working in a mine never gives you much time to socialise and i'm not a good writer.

4th April 4756.

When I was walking home today from the mine I heard 2 men talking about the latest terrorist attacks on the Colonial Navy. They talked about how it's just the beginning and bigger and more powerful attacks will begin. The other man went on to talk about the terrorists them self, he said they had the right idea its about time someone stood up to the Navy they have done nothing but bled the colonies dry.

I couldn't help thinking that he was right, since I can remember the navy has demanded more and more resources, my moms always wondering what happens to the navy if someone stood up to them, it now seems to be happening. I wonder like my mom, what's going to happen next.

6th April 4756

I had just finished work in the mine when my friend Richard called me over to the viewer he was watching,

The Colonial News Network was on. The terrorists had struck again this time on a massive convoy that was arriving to pick up supplies to be shipped to SOL and this time they sent a message with it.

"We are the League Of Free World; We call for all colonists living under the brutal oppression of the Empire to join us and fight against them. We can no longer stand by as the Empire kills off our people everyday. Taking every resource we have. Forcing our people to work till they die just to give SOL the resources it needs, but now it stops. We the League will put an end to the Colonial navy."

I was not too surprised because it was coming but I never knew they where really as big as that as far I knew they where a small terrorist group but there an army of warriors and freedom fighters. I'm so glad it's now kicked off maybe now I wont be a slave in the mines no more. I'm going to support the League.

12th May 4756

It's been just over a month and it seems like the League has disappeared. It seems like they weren't as big as I thought because shortly after the announcement, I don't know maybe the navy got a little worried or annoyed but they started putting small fighter squads and frigates with the supply convoys.

Well that's what I was beginning to think.

Before I came home, me and Richard went to the local pub, we had a few drinks and a few more. At the end of the night just before the end. Richard and me were talking about the League Of Free Worlds and what they were up to. Shortly after we got another round in a man walked passed us and dropped a card onto the table. Richard picked up and ran after him but the man never stopped, then Rick read the card and came over and sat down again.

The card was plain and blank, but it did have an address with the initials L.F.W. beside it, we knew exactly what it was. It was a recruitment card. Rick and I didn't know what to do but a little drunk like us, we went.

We knocked on the door and this man answered the door he asked us to show the card to get in.

I don't know why but for some reason I signed my name on the doted line and I'm due to start my flight, training to be a fighter pilot. How will I explain this to mom, she'll go mad. I'm kind of regretting it now. It's ok for Rick he has no family anymore they all died in the mines when the plague hit us again. Anyway I hope things go ok tomorrow.

13th May 4756

Well I told her and she didn't take it well, but she said that she couldn't stop me and at least I'd be doing something for the colonies and not the empire, so I guess I've got her support for now.

My first day of training was learning about the League its self and why it had remained hidden for so long, apparently their leader someone called the Father had a change in mind. He wants us to work in secret, getting stronger so the next attack will be ageist the military forces that now accompany the convoys.

The father is a strange guy he's said to live on Acheron but no has ever met him and Acheron is one hard place to live.

My basic fight and combat training begins tomorrow and may take a few weeks, but I hope I will pass before then. I want on the front with the rest.

21st June 4756

When I first get to taste the ships there was over 500 other raw recruits, that was a bit of a problem cause there wasn't enough ships to train in and not too many are allowed at one time as the navy patrols could pick it up. My training was finished yesterday but Rick has a few days left. I was given my rank. I'm now the lowest level of fighter pilot, Believer. I may be the raw boy but they think I am good enough to be in the big fight that is to come, I get my briefing tomorrow. I'm hopeful that Rick is with me, it would be good to have someone I know up there.

22nd June 4756

Well I got my briefing. We fly out tonight; there is a convoy due to Bennay the inner most planet of Gallonigher. There is to be 1 Frigate and a few T-45 Thunder child interceptor class fighters accompanying the convoy.

The commander said that although we are fresh this would be a good lot of experience for us there will only be 2 experienced pilots up with us.

It's to be a big show of force; the League has built a Destroyer that will take on the Frigate while 15 S-4 Dark Angel Interceptor class fighters take on enemy fighters.

The plan is an ambush on the enemy forces; the Destroyer our first ever is called Freedom. It will hide behind Bennays 2nd moon Prometheus while we hide behind the 1st moon Iapetos. We will receive a message from our very small base on Bennay to signal the attack to the Freedom, We move only when the Alexander moves out from behind Prometheus as it is slower. We will keep the fighters busy and prevent the Frigate from trying to escape by moving the fighter fight to the back of the enemy fleet to create a blockade. As the Freedom takes on the frigate the 2 Experienced pilots will be in the S-7 Chimera Bomber class fighters to attack the Empty Cargo Transports.

I hope things go well I know it's not much up there but even so we could suffer a few losses, I just hope I'm not one of them.

Planet Information as follows:

Bennay may be the closest of Gallonigher's Planets but it has a thicker atmosphere than most which keeps the temperature around the entire planet very temperate. Bennay is an Eden world with very little life to spoil its tranquillity. Even the Tsar leader of the colonial navy thought the planet was so beautiful that he ordered it forbidden to all. But over time that fell away and he set up a small colony on the southern continent that League are fighting to liberate. In the chance to make the Empire think the League will use the base as a Home Base for all league operations.

The 2 Moons of Bennay are just as different as the planet they orbit. The furtherest out moon is

Prometheus.

Prometheus is nothing but a desert and volcanic world. It's impossible to colonise and there is nothing much on it worth the trouble and cost to set up a colony. As its the futherest out from Bennay its so much closer to the sun and has a thin atmosphere and is subjected to intense bombardment of heat and radiation from the sun which gives it the hellish surface.

However the inner moon Iapetos is the opposite of Prometheus.

Iapetos is the only other object other than earth that has the exact same gravity of 1G and its entire surface is covered in a beautiful blue ocean. A water world. With a very primitive marine life under its surface with a very rare element called Strofien. Something the navy has only found in one other place and is the one element they desire more than ever.

The navy has tried and tried to put a colony on Iapetos for over a 100 years since they discovered Strofien.

Strofien is an element that can only be removed from separate sources in the case of Iapetos its in the water. Strofien is a liquid based element that can cause a miniature Supernova, causing massive destruction. The League Believe that the Navy desires this element in order to smash the league before the League can cause any major damage. However it is believed the Navy still as of yet hasn't enough of Strofien to cause the league concern.

When the empire first discovered Strofien, experiments showed the element had a great potential to be a powerful clean energy source with even the smallest mouacule.

As the scientists conducted there tests on Strofien the never knew of its destructive power until it destroyed the base and moon the labs where located on.

23rd June 4756

We did it, it was so spectacular, the sky was full of stars and I loved it all but that was before the battle, and it went according to plan. We saw the jump gate open and the convoy coming through with the fleet craft behind it. The Freedom moved from behind Prometheus, it moved a lot faster than we thought. I even found my self-trailing a little, I had to use my after burners. But I got in there. The Freedom had no trouble with the navy ships. After it was done it moved to support us and prevent anything from getting away. The navy fighters however, there was a lot more than we thought there was 6 T-45Thunderchild Class Interceptors and 5 T-9Tornado class scouts. But we took them all down with ease. However we did loose a ship. The pilot was John Garner. He was shot down when we where ordered to provide cover for the Chimeras when they began there bombing run.

I guess now the empire knows we are ready for them but we will see.

I'm going out for a drink with the lads now.

It's strange that I almost forgot my life before all this. The league it treating us well.

30th June 4756

Well I have been living on benney for a week now since we liberated it. It has become our tempory home world for now. It's a wonderful planet. Much like the way earth was before humans came out of the gene pool.

I may have been living on this Eden world but I do miss my mom. I tried sending a few messages to morpheous to see if she's ok but I guess the navy patrols and blocking all transmissions.

We are moving slow but we have enough ships to defend benney for now while we keep training up to be better. I got to fly the Chimera today, It was a lot easier that I thought, well that was until I had to do fast manovers.

The chimera wasn't built for that, its main job is to deliver the goods and get out.

Tomorrow I am due to try the 1 and only S-11Demon Class Heavy Support Craft. It's a fighter but the heaviest armed 1 we have it was built underground on Acheron and delivered to us today and I was picked to test it. I said 1 and only cause Acheron is still kind of under navy control and they can't build any more without being found out.

My Commander said that if the tests go well I might be leading the fight to free Acheron.

I hope I get sent too the trinity squadron, they have the best ships and pilots in the fleet and the main attack squad along with the Omega Squad, but the last I heard the Omega squad was getting a shake-up of ships and pilots and assigned to the defensives.

Currently we are only able to use fighters as they are easy to build and useful in a fight. We cant build any major amount of fleet craft as we don't have the recourses the build anymore. The Freedom is the only fleet craft we have. I guess the only good thing with he Freedom, that it has good facilities on it and a very big fighter bay.

If I can't get the Trinity or Omega squadrons then I hope that ill be on the Freedom.

I heard from a guy that the Freedom was built in stages from all the planets of Gallonigher and assembled in deep space to keep it a secret.

Its just so amazing that the father had managed to get to all 7 planets an set up a resistance cell on all to help his cause.

1st July 4756

Well i got the chance to try out the Demon. It handles like a dream, so easy but it can't fire some problem with the application of power so they sent it to The Freedom for repairs as the Freedom has the best repair facilities on board. I hope they get it working cause I so want that fighter as my own.

4th July 4756

Its been a while but the training officer told me that I was going to be assigned to the Freedom as the leader of the alpha squadron based on the Freedom. I was so excited but it didn't end there he promoted me to FredomFighter another great rank.

The training officer told me that the reason I was promoted was cause I was fast and powerful in the Battle of Bennay which made me get noticed, why it took them so long I have no idea, maybe they had to ask the father or something. I guess i'm just lucky but I hope I won't let them down.

Its good that i'm on the front and lead of a squad. It makes me know more things like what's our next move and long it will take.


	2. Fortuna

5th July 4756

The shuttle took off and flew up to orbit there she was in her glory, The Freedom. She sat there in the black of space and sparkled brighter than any star in the sky and this was the place I would call home for a while. She was a green and grey with the symbol of the League on both sides. The heavy anti-fighter guns where all over the rim of the ship while at the top and bottom you can clearly see the massive Ion Cannons. The shuttle docked and then I was there on the Freedom it was so great much different than I had thought. It was so nice; every corridor was made you feel good with the blue walls and bright white lights that lit your path on the ground below you. The place I was assigned was a basic room and the weird thing was it may have been basic but I thought it was luxury. It still was a military craft but had a few places to relax and get to know people but the ship is still under crewed so there's not many people just a few command staff and fighter pilots. The crew that still to arrive was the engineering crews, medical staff, gunner crews, and rest of the command, which includes the captain.

I hope when the captain shows up tomorrow hell brief us on what where doing. I thought he would be here before me, but he was sent down to bennay for some down time but he's coming back tomorrow.

As I explored the ship I found the fighter bay. It was a lot smaller than I thought maybe cause of the fighters that the Freedom housed and then I spotted her right at the back hiding behind 2 Chimera's, the Demon. I just stood there staring at her, her beauty, and her splendour. She is one of a kind and my one and only.

The first officer, a guy called Martin Forest came up to me. He talked about it, not know she was mine, until I told him. He then said she was fixed and ready to fight but may be overkill with the mostly used Navy fighters. I just can't wait to take her out.

6th July 4756

Well the captain arrived today. He was strangely funny; he's got a real good sense of humour until he came to briefing us all on what we are doing next. We where going to the next planet out, Fortuna.

We where to capture every base and colony every mine and everything possible cause Fortuna will be the arms post for us all. The place where we will build our fleet.

I was very surprised at this new mission cause its much faster than I had thought but the strange thing is we are all that's going in cause the father believes very much in the Freedom and Demon together.

**__**

Planet Information Available:

Fortuna is a rock planet with a harsh atmosphere. The atmosphere contains heavy amounts of carbon dioxide and hydrocarbons. The air is mostly acidic and corrosive to all but one metal that was used to set up a colony. The colony now supports a small chemical factory that produces the vital fuel source for all spacecraft. Fortuna has a small but dense ring system around the planet that allows for moral boots for those that work on the moons of Fortuna.

Fortuna has in total 6 moons in orbit.

Pandora, Epimetheus, Pyrrha, Hellen, Orseis and Amphictyon.

All the moons of Fortuna have massive amounts recourses primarily used in shipbuilding, all but

Amphictyon.

Amphictyon is a moon that has many recourses but has the power crystals that are found in the cores of a worm hole battle platform. These crystals are very valuable to both navy and league as they have the ability to focus magnetic gravitons and tear a hole in the space fabric to form a wormhole to another point in space allowing interstellar travel.

These crystals are called Aresiron crystals. Due to the high concentration of Aresiron the moon Amphictyon is vital to the future of humanity.

Smaller crystals are located on fleet craft to allow small inter system wormholes that allows fleet craft to travel from planet to planet in short times.

7th July 4756

The wormhole opened and the Freedom came out and started firing on the frigates that where awaiting there supplies from Fortuna. The 4 frigates that where stationed at Fortuna launched there

T-45Thunderchilds and T-9 Tornados and at that point we where ordered to launch. I got into the Demon and got fired out into space. I flew around and engaged the enemy craft. I sure as hell didn't expect the power of this ship I almost single-handed took all the fighters down and caused major damage to 1 of the frigates. The demon had anti-fighter and anti-fleet craft weapons ranging from plasma cannons to disruptor bombs and the demon is also the fastest fighter too. The rest of my squad had a hard time trying to catch up but I ordered them to engage the T-9Tornados. It was such an easy victory and kinds puts things in prospective for us, I mean why is it easy, why is it just standard fighters and frigates I thought the navy would have sent a few more powerful ships into be sure we are kept in check.

All that's left now is setting up our production and shipyards.

Like bennay the population of Fortuna and its orbiting moons come over to us. It seems where waiting for us. Waiting for the right time. I heard that as we took out the fleet in orbit the local population revolted against the navy commanders and solders.


End file.
